Charlie Bone and the Sun Stone
by Adara Rose
Summary: The city is starting to grow in darkness. Charlie's friends are starting to become in danger. Charlie must find a way to put the city back in light, safe his friends from harm, and stop a new boy from freezing everything, and Manfred is out to get him..


**A/N: Hello, my name is Adara Rose and I'm a new author here. This is my first story and I now you would like to continue reading, but I must say a few things first. This story is something that came to me after reading the 6****th**** book of the Charlie Bone series, so you must read the first 6 to understand everything in this story. I also do not own the characters or items or anything of that nature; that all belongs to Jenny Nimmo and I am merely borrowing her work to create my own story and some of my own characters. After the prologue that I have written below, is supposed to be where the prologue of the 5****th**** book comes in****T****o clarify confusion**** you should probably refer back to it, but to make it easier, the red king speaks to Ma****thonwy and begs him to turn the king into a tree and his leopards into cats. Please feel free to ask questions in reviews or just to send a comment! Thank you and please enjoy!**

**The Children of the Red King,**

**Called the Endowed**

**Manfred Bloor**

Teaching assistant at Bloor's Academy. A hypnotist. He is descended from Borlath, elder son of the Red King. Borlath was a brutal and sadistic tyrant.

**Naren Bloor**

Adopted daughter of Bartholomew Bloor. Naren can send shadow words over great distances. She is descended from the Red King's grandson who was abducted by pirates and taken to China.

**Charlie Bone**

Charlie can travel into photographs and pictures. Through his father, he is descended from the Red King and through his mother, from Mathonwy, a Welsh magician and friend of the Red King.

**Idith and Inez Branko**

Telekinetic twins, distantly related to Zelda Dobinski, who has left Bloor's Academy.

**Dagbert Endless**

Dagbert is the son of Lord Grimwald, who can control the oceans. His mother took the gold from drowned men's teeth and made them into charms to protect her son. Dagbert is a drowner.

**Hadrian Frost**

Hadrian can freeze his victims with one glance. His power comes from the third son of the Red King, who used his power to drown his kingdom into darkness.

**Dorcas Loom**

An endowed girl whose gift is the ability to bewitch clothes.

**Christine Marley**

Descended from a line of good witches and many wise psychics. Her ancestors could create many powerful shields and protections. Christine has the power of sound.

**Una Onimous**

Mr. Onimous's niece. Una is five years old and her endowment is being kept secret until it has fully developed.

**Asa Pike**

A were-beast. He is descended from a tribe who lived in the northern forests and kept strange beasts. Asa can change shape at dusk. He has currently left Bloor's Academy.

**Billy Raven **

Billy can communicate with animals. One of his ancestors conversed with ravens that sat on a gallows where dead men hung. For this talent he was banished from his village.

**Lysander Sage**

Descended from an African wise man, Lysander can call up his spirit ancestors.

**Gabriel Silk**

Gabriel can feel scenes and emotions through the clothes of others. He comes from a line of psychics.

**Joshua Tilpin**

Joshua has magnetism. He is descended from Lilith, the Red King's oldest daughter, and Harken, the evil enchanter who married her.

**Emma Tolly**

Emma can fly. Her surname derives from the Spanish swordsman from Toledo whose daughter married the Red King. The swordsman is therefore an ancestor of all the endowed children.

**Tancred Torsson**

A storm-bringer. His Scandinavian ancestor was named after the thunder god, Thor. Tancred can bring wind, thunder, and lightning.

**Olivia Vertigo**

Descended from Guanhamara, who fled the Red King's castle and married an Italian prince. Olivia is an illusionist. The Bloors are unaware of her endowment

**Prologue**

_The Red King had carried many things in his years of journeying. After all, he was a magnificent magician out of Africa. He had collected magical mirrors, beautiful jewels, even an incredible horn. Yes, he held many spells and secrets full of knowledge throughout the hardships he had faced. But alas, his children had become wicked and stole most of the things he had held dear. They had turned against each other and even the helpless people that lived within their cities. The king mourned for his children, especially the good ones that had run across the world away from their wicked siblings i__n hopes to find some measure of safety and comfort._

_He glanced down at a compass with beautiful gold and detailed arrows. There were no markings or labeling of any sort on this magical compass.__ Yet, the arrows started spinning as soon as he had laid his eyes on the trinket. He saw the arrow rest in the direction behind him._

_The king glanced back over his shoulder at the place the compass had pointed to. A massive mountain stood there with a winding path almost invisible to the eye. Snow lay all around on the land before and around the mountain. Snow kept falling heavily and yet, no snow touched the mountain. It remained brown and gray with dirt and stone._

_Three great leopards shot out of the remaining trees. Sighing regretfully, the king turned to watch his pets. They watched him with large yellow eyes, finally landing on the compass he still held._

_"I don't really have anymore need for this do I?" he asked them out loud._

_The cats seemed to purr with agreement._

_"But I should keep it somewhere safe or I fear the world would freeze over with some of the power my children will inherit. That is why I will tell Mathonwy to turn you to cats the color of flame with the power of fire. It is the cold darkness I fear most."_

_The three cats circled in around for comfort and warmth. They would watch over the descendents, bringing their fire as a light for guidance. First they must find Mathonwy_

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so short, but seeing as it is merely a prologue to the story, the rest of the chapters will be longer. Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
